Mary and Sebastian
The relationship between Mary Stuart and Sebastian. The two seem to have taken an instant liking to each other particularly Sebastian to Mary as he reassures her she is not alone. Both have grown closer soon after learning of Nostradamus' prophecy. ''Throughout Reign'' Season One Quotes Trivia *Sebastian instantly fell for Mary when he saw her "for the first time". *In Pilot, Mary and Bash had a moment where they gazed into each others eyes. *There are "some chances" that Mary and Bash might be together if Bash gets legitimized. *There are some clues about Mary and Bash meeting together in the past. *Bash was the first one to call Mary by her name and not "Your Grace". *Bash keeps on reassuring Mary that she is not alone. *Mary stated that Sebastian is cheeky even though he becomes serious at times. *Bash most likely knows that he can "never" have Mary because she is his little half-brother Francis' wife. *Their first kiss happened in A Chill in the Air. *Torrance Coombs ships Mary and Sebastian. *They were engaged due to Mary and Bash's attempt to save Francis from the prophecy. * Before Mary married Francis in Consummation, Mary told Catharine that she loved both Francis and Bash and did not know which one to choose to marry. * They are officially unengaged as Mary is now married to Francis. *Bash was forced to watch Mary and Francis consummation to know "what is not his". * Even though Mary is with Francis and loves him more, she still cares for Bash's safety and well-being. * Mary goes to Bash for help many times throughout the series. Gallery Photos Sebastian-Mary-1x01-3-sebastian-and-mary-35860951-200-200.jpg Sebastian-Mary-1x01-3-sebastian-and-mary-35860953-200-200.jpg Sebastian-Mary-3-reign-tv-show-35856211-500-250.gif Sebastian-Mary-Caps-sebastian-and-mary-35922654-120-68.jpg Sebastian-Mary-Caps-sebastian-and-mary-35922648-120-68.jpg Sebastian-Mary-Caps-reign-tv-show-35922630-500-281.jpg Sebastian-Mary-Caps-reign-tv-show-35922614-1280-720.jpg Sebastian-Mary-Caps-reign-tv-show-35922607-1280-720.jpg Tumblr inline mv82j1TLvO1qiv8h1.png Sebastian-Mary-1x02-reign-tv-show-35922932-200-200.jpg Sebastian-Mary-1x02-reign-tv-show-35922929-200-200.jpg Sebastian-Mary-Caps-reign-tv-show-35922632-1280-720.jpg Sebastian-Mary-Caps-reign-tv-show-35922627-500-281.jpg 2013-11-18 14-57-37 Reign 1x05 - Mary and Sebastian kiss - YouTube.png BashMary5.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1064.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1067.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1820.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1824.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1826.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1832.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1841.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1860.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0247.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0293.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0302.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0586.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 2769.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 2861.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 3268.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 3352.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 4042.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 4150.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0156.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0283.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0613.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0732.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1087.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1114.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1137.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2018.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2019.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2184.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2198.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2226.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2236.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2337.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2386.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2403.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2458.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2459.jpg tumblr_n0kuolTpb31smoiipo6_r1_250.gif|Mary and Bash<3 (E11 S01) Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0088.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0828.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0864.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0902.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1337.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1429.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1452.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1437.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1614.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1819.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1837.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1937.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0128.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0138.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0165.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0167.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0375.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0448.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0469.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0673.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0689.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0691.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0877.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0896.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0934.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1271.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1263.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1625.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1574.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1813.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1861.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1873.jpg Normal Reign S01E13 The Consummation 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0320.jpg Normal Reign S01E13 The Consummation 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0471.jpg Normal Reign S01E13 The Consummation 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0480.jpg Normal Reign S01E13 The Consummation 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0483.jpg Videos Hazy mary&sebastian Sebastian & mary I don't want to fall in love Reign Bash and Mary Kiss Scene Reign - Mary & Bash Shooting Star Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship